


It's All About Context

by HobbitsInBrowncoats



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: All Aboard The Flufftrain To FluffTown, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Listening To Queen, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boosh Feels, Chinese Burns, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluff fest, Friendship/Love, Howard Is Having A Bad Day, Howard Moon/Vince Noir - Freeform, Howard Thinks No One Cares, Howard isn't as strong as he pretends, Howard/Vince - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Smut, Naboo - Freeform, Nabootique, Population : Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Mighty Boosh - Freeform, They really do care, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vince Will Fix It, Vince isn't what people take him for, bamf vince, bollo - Freeform, caring vince, emotional breakdown, howard moon - Freeform, poor Howard, protective vince, tags are worse than hashtags, vince noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsInBrowncoats/pseuds/HobbitsInBrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being a northern bullet, Howard's having a rough time. Vince makes it his mission to put him back together. </p><p>*WARNING*<br/>DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO FLUFF.<br/>Cause...there's quite a bit.</p><p>Set after The Crack Fox.</p><p> <br/>*I'm afraid I don't have a poncho, so Kudo's and Comments are the only things that can make me happy.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Don't Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few days after the crack fox incident.

Howard Moon had a lot on his mind these past few days. Much more than his usual inner debates of : Lester Young verses John Coltrane, would slap bass ever get the recognition it well and truly deserved?, which variant of Vince's personality was going to swan down this morning?.(or late afternoon as the case may be.)

No, He had deeper things plaguing his mind lately... Darker things. Since the incident with that bloody crack fox his mind had been wandering in a pretty bleak place.

~"The whole thing was all Vince's fault!" ~

~"But I should've just taken the rubbish out myself, I have respect for the designated refuse areas. Vince doesn't understand any of that, I've know that for years. I really brought this on myself"~

~ "No! you told him to get rid of it, if he'd only listened, none of this would've happened!." ~

~"But I knew he wouldn't listen properly, I know him. it was stupid of me really." ~

~" Well it doesn't really matter who's fault it is, does it? nobody believes you anyway. They all think you're a waste of space." ~

~"Hey now, that not true! they don- well, Vince doesn't anyway." ~

~"Here we go again! What'dya think? Just because you love Vince he can do no wrong?! No! Vince is the one who sold you out, got you fired, he let you take the rap, All for a ruddy cape!!!. He's supposed to be your best friend!  You'd get more loyalty from a ruddy tadpole!" ~

~" Wha-I,I,i don't "love" Vince!! I mean I care about him, of course,-But it goes no further than that!!! And Vince feels the same way, he cares the same way about me,...(I think)...So lets have no more of that nonsense. No sir.. We are NOT discussing that. Besides he must care a little! he gave the cape away didn' he? and for Vince that was huge! Plus he said he was sorry!"~

~" Only because he needed your help to save Naboo and Bollo!!! If his "helper horse thingy" had done it's job, he never would've come back for you. He used you Howard, he manipulated you!. AGAIN! That's all Vince does, over and over again. He doesn't love you back. And Naboo and Bollo don't care about you. They're precious Vince's cheerleaders. Even Lester drops you like a hot potato when the wind blows the wrong way! They never cared a jolt about what happens to you."~

~"...... I suppose they should've apologized, or at least thanked me? *sigh* .... Oh who am I kidding?... I am a waste of space to them...All of them. Vince too,- And I told you I don't love him!! you don't know anything, Quit sayin' that!!."~

~"Hahaha, oh, but I do know. I'm your mind Howard. I know what you think and I know what you feel. But Face it Howard, you're just, not really important. Not as a kid, not at the Zooniverse, and definitely not here. You can't sell anything-you scare everyone away with your tiny pedophile eyes, and your inability to make eye contact. You annoy everyone with your pretentious ramblings, You're a coward on top of it all, why would you think anyone would care? especially someone as sunshiny as Vince Noir? It's like comparin' a Diamond and a dust jacket,it's ludicrous."~

~"..... I know....I know..."~

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

A brusque "Oi! Howard!" Pulled Him from his miserable mindtank in time to see Naboo coming down the shop stairs, with Bollo clomping behind him. Suitcases in paw- er, uh, Hands.

"Alwight there ballbag? I called you 4 times." Naboo said looking slightly concerned.

"Huh? I mean, Uh, yeah Naboo. Fine, just, thinking about,..um..... pencil cases...That's right sir, Good ol' ...pencil cases." Mumbled Howard

"Yeah? Well jus' make sure you keep the borin' daydreamin' to your own time. I don't want you lettin' any more maniacal foxes into my shop while we're gone, ya hear?." Naboo said staring pointedly at Howard with raised eyebrows.

"But that wasn't my-"

"-Here we go again. lies, lies from tiny eyes. I don' wanna hear it again Howard. I need you and Vince to take care of 'fings 'til we get back from the Shaman convention. It shouldn't take more than a couple days....Longer if Tony brings his 'special blend' of poppers, if ya get what I'm sayin'." Naboo said with a slight wink.

Howard gave an exhausted looking shrug and slumped back onto the stool. Not having the energy to defend himself anymore ."..Yeah.... Sure Naboo, whatever." He said, resigned.

"Okay than. C'mon Bollo, get the lead out! I don't wanna get stuck sittin' next to Saboo again, it's a small enough carpet as it is. See ya later Howard. Oh by the way, try not to wake Vince." Naboo said.

Howard sat up slightly. "It's nearly 2:00 in the afternoon!!" Howard said

"I know, but he came in real late an' he's probably tired. So be nice to him, he's had a rough night." Naboo said halfway out the door.

Howard gave a noncommittal shrug and thought bitterly *Yeah..HE'S had a rough night.*

"Right then. See ya!" Naboo said exiting the shop.

Bollo shuffled sideways through the door to accommodate the luggage "You take care of precious Vincey. He probably want breakfast when he wake up." Bollo said to Howard with a hard glare.

"Oh absolutely Bollo, I'll just make him a fry up and bring it to him on a tray shall I?" Howard said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

The sarcasm clearly not registering, Bollo nodded in approval, "Good. That give Harvey something useful to do for a change. Well. See you later, Harold." Bollo grunted as he finally maneuvered out the door.

*The bell on the door jingled as it shut tight.*

 

 Howard stared at his hands folded in his lap.

 

 

".......It's Howard..." He whispered miserably.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me here darlings, This is the first thing I've written on here, not to mention the first time I've written in general for a loooong time, so I'm quite rusty. And I'm afraid I've made a horrible mistake lol. (at least I have anonymity to shield myself from the probable incoming pitchforks) But I needed more Boosh fluff! specifically ; Howard fluff. Vince always gets the sympathy, and Howard TJ Moon needed some too, sir. And if you've found any good Boosh fics, leave a link! ;). And Don't worry!! Howard IS going to get the fluff that is due him, and more! But in lieu of my rustiness, Please help me fix what needs attention, and leave me your critiques, lovelies!!.  
> xoxo


	2. You Don't Know What I Got.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naboo and Bollo run into some familiar faces. And Vince wakes up to shouting.

After closing the shop door and stepping out into the chilled Dalston air, Bollo turned to Naboo

"You think idiot gonna be alright?. Jazz-freak Howard seem off." Bollo said as he loaded the luggage onto the carpet.

"Oh so you DO know 'is name?" Naboo said in mock surprise.

"Of course. Bollo know how he take his tea too, but you no tell him that." Bollo said stated gruffly.

Naboo shook his head with fondness as an amused smile played on his face. "No, No course not! wouldn't wan' em to know you care, you'd never live it down. And I know somefink' was bovering 'em, Don't worry about it though. Vince'll look af'er him, the idiots love each otha' too much for Vince to leave 'oward to stew in his freakish misery like that..........But just to be sure, I'll check in every once in a while...For YOUR own peace of mind!" Naboo added quickly.

"......Bollo may faint with gratitude.." Bollo quipped dryly. "Now get on carpet before we get stuck in rush hour like last time."

As Naboo opened his mouth to maintain that, that particular time was NOT his own fault,

he was interrupted with an angry :

"Are you dolts QUITE ready yet?! not like we have a check-in time to meet or anything, in your own good time!   ....... Not like I actually want to be anywhere but here in front of your mid life crisis of a shop, on a carpet, listening to The "Great strategist" Tony Harrison assaulting my ears with the whining death screeches of Tonys' : "Chris Martin funtime roadtrip mix" on the cd player!!!" .  Saboo shouted over his shoulder.

Tony volleyed with "Oi, 'ow very dare you!. I'll have you know,that 6'1 stud-muffin has the voice of an angel-"

"-ENOUGH!!! By the Gods, I will hear no more out of either of you!! Tony, you look out of your side of the carpet. Saboo, you look out of yours. Naboo, get your familiar and buckle up...Kirk, take out Tony's mix." Kirk complied. "There! Now nobody gets to listen to anything!".  A frazzled Dennis hollered from the drivers seat as he pulled out of the 'carpet only parking zone'.

Naboo and Bollo obeyed quietly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*Silence*  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
......................."DEEEENNNNIIIISSSS!!! e's touchin' me!!!-" Tony whined.

"-You Liar!! Anyone WITHOUT a pink teletubby bum for a head could see that, YOUR freakish limbs are CLEARLY seeping onto MY SIDE of the carpet!!!"

"Deeeeeeeennis!!! He's sexually 'arassing me! This is an outrage!!! Punish 'em!!".

"Oh PUH-LEASE! as if I'd willingly touch that gelatinous mass of inbreeding!!!!!"

"DEENNIIISS!!! HE CALLED ME-"

"-OH Would you stop your bloody whinging!" Saboo yelled.

"DON'T MAKE ME PULL OVER!!!!!!!" Dennis roared.

.  
.  
.  
.  
*Silence*  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"But it wern't as if it were MY fault!, he was tryin' to take advantage of m-"

"-TONY-I WILL TURN THIS CARPET AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
.  
.  
.

 

Naboo and Bollo exchanged grins from the back seat. This journey might prove to be entertaining after all.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Vince woke abruptly, to a (slightly familiar sounding) voice shouting :

 

"YOU FREAKISH-TALKING-GLOB OF POLYMER!! I NEVER SAID THA-".

 

The voice seemed to be decreasing.

 

Probably some drunk wanker yelling out of a passing car.

 

Despite having only gotten in at half 6, and wrestling with his thoughts until finally falling into a fitful sleep around 9, he knew he'd never get back to sleep now.

 

He reluctantly extracted himself from his purple faux fur bedsheets, and sat on the side of his bed. Glancing at his (custom Brian Ferry) alarm clock. Vince swore. 2:16!!! Dammit, he hadn't meant to sleep this late. I mean, yeah. He'd been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately-guilt does that too you.

 

But it wasn't fair to leave poor Howard to pull his workload all day, in addition to his own!

 

Howard had already done far more for Vince than he deserved. He put up with Vince treating him like nothing, using him, acting like a dickhead to him, and the utter gutted look on Howard's face when Vince laughed in his face when he told him he loved him,..

 

..And through it all he still always came though for Vince. He always had his back, no matter how many times Vince cocked things up.

 

And for that,.... Vince could never say enough apologies and thanks for that. He didn't even know how to begin. Nearly every night this past week he'd get shit-faced, party in shit clubs, with shit people, to shit music, half the night. Trying to numb the nagging regret and guilt.

 

He'd even look for the tallest guys in the clubs to dance with, (Ideally with "mustaches" aka : mocha stains .) and pretend he was dancing with Howard.

 

But no amount of champagne cocktails could make anyone measure up to Howard..His Howard.

 

Vince Noir. The sunshine kid of Camden. The ladyboy, in touch with his emotions. The never ending chatterbox,

 

Had no idea how to tell Howard three simple words.

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again humans!. Can you tell I had fun writing this first section?. But you know what would make my extraterrestrial heart near to bursting with joy?, Critiques!!!! on this chapter! :) please my lovely little wood nymphs?. <3  
> xoxo


	3. I Got Somethin' To Show Ya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince Gets A Glimpse Inside Howard's Mindtank, And He Doesn't Like What He See's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a mean, mean person......... *Throws blanket over head and hides in the corner*

"OW!" Howard yelped as he burned his hand on the near scalding water from the kettle.

 

"Bloody thing," Howard muttered as he ran his newly throbbing hand under the cool water in the upstairs kitchen.

 

While pondering if anyone had ever died from first degree burns, Howards thoughts were abruptly pulled back into "His Dark Place" with a loud,

 

_~ **What the hell are you doing**?!?!?!!~_

 

"Gah!!" Howard jumped about a metre.  "What are you doin' here again!?!?"

 

_~We've been over this Howard. I'm your mind. I'm never really gone...~_

 

"Yeah, Well I know that. But you can't just jump into a mans thoughts without any forewarning! It's highly unethical sir!" Howard squawked indignantly. 

 

_~Yeah, yeah, yeah. Take it to the police Moon. Now I'll ask again ; What.Are.You.Doing?~_

 

"What'm I doing? In addition to my severely burned hand, I'm now having a heart attack!! That's what I'm doin'. Now Go Away!!!" He said dismissively. 

 

_~Why're you making tea?~_

 

"Wha-.Because I fancied some! Get out of my head!"

 

_~It's for "HIM" isn't it?~_

 

"...Who?"

 

_~Hooowaaard c'mon! You're **actually** , making Vince breakfast aren't you??? We've been over this!~_

 

"How dare you sir! I'm doing no such thing, What? A man can't want a cuppa anymore?"

 

_~And the toast,jam and bowl of coco pops at the table are for your imaginary friends I suppose?~_

 

"......... got a bit peckish..." Howard said sheepishly.

 

_~......You're a shit liar, you know that right?~_

 

"Oh alright!! So I thew some cereal in a bowl, and put some jam on a piece of toast,it's hardly a brunch spread, now is it? it's nibblings. Stop makin' a big deal out of it."

 

~ _Howard, you do remember the conversation we had, not one hour ago?~_

 

"Yeah, so what?"

 

~ _He doesn't love you Howard!! stop lettin' him walk all over you!!~_

 

" **I don't "love" him**!!!! Now if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times sir, **get out**!!!!" Howard ordered. growing angry.

 

~It's never  _gonna happen Howard!  Why do you keep pining over him? You look pathetic_.~

 

"Shut up!!! I told you I don't care, now hit the road!!"

 

~ _After everything he's done to you, and you're still picking up his slack. And to add insult to injury, you're making the lazy nonce breakfast! Unbelievable.~_

 

"He's not lazy, hes probably just hungover-and you know what?, I'm a grown man sir, I do what I like. I don't need your approval!"

 

~  _No. But you'd like his.  You can't even let him touch you for fear that you might believe it for a second!! ~_

 

" I, wha-, psht. Um, no, I just don't like being touched,-"

Howard scrambled.

 

_~ Oh come off it, You want him Howard!!!That's why you keep crawling after him!  Then he stabs you in the back, and uses you again, and you keep letting him do it Howard!. Have some self respect. Why would you keep being nice to him after everything he's done to you??? You always do this Howard! You always let him swan back in? Why do you ALWAYS let him back in? WHY???~_

 

" **BECAUSE I ALWAYS FORGIVE HIM!!!!!!"** Howard roared.

.

.

.

 

 **"**.........I always forgive him, and I always will. I know him better than anybody, I know he doesn't REALLY mean it. He almost always tries to make it up to me. And yeah, maybe I do ' _care'_ about him, I can't just switch it on and off like the tap alright? I'm always gonna forgive him, 'cause I'm always gonna _'care'. I know I'm not what someone like Vince Noir could ever really want, but...sometimes,_ I think..maybe. He might  _'care'_   about me too. Now just leave it alone."

 

~ _Bloody hell. You actually believe he might love you, don't you?_ ~

 

"Look. I told you, just drop it."

 

~ _Apparently I'm_   _gonna have to remind you of the last time you let yourself live in this fantasy world.~_

 

 _"_ You're just gonna piss me off again. Stop.Talking." Howard said forcefully.

 

~ _You know exactly what I'm talking about.~_

 

 _"_ I mean it now, your only making me cross again-" Howard chided. 

 

_~A time In the Tundra ,~_

 

"I'm warning you-"

 

~ _When y_ _ou told him you loved him,~_

 

" **I mean it now! You've pushed me too far,** **cut it out!!** " Howard yelled.

 

~ _You know what happened next.~_

 

"Would you just, just stop. okay, just stop!!!" Howard babbled. 

 

~ _Howard,~_

 

 ** _"_ Don't, **please..." Howard pleaded. 

 

~ ..... _He laughed.~_

 

"......"

 

~ _He **laughed** at you Howard!! _ _Don't make that mistake again. Don't drag yourself any lower than you already are. As pathetic as you seem now, I wouldn't want you either.-Nothing personal, mind you. You're just so,..desperate and ..insecure. You're pointless like this Howard.~_

 

 _"........._ please.........just go.~ Howard quietly begged. 

 

~ _You **need** me Howard. Vince **doesn't love you.** let it go. If it wasn't for me, you'd let yourself believe that. You'd embarrass yourself even more,I'm just trying to spare you that.~_

 

 _"........_ He might,.." Howard choked and looked at his shoes, trying to blink back the tears that we're rapidly threatening to spill.

 

~ _No Howard. he **doesn't.**  The way he treats you is proof enough of that. He doesn't care. **No one does**. You need to make peace with that. Stop pretending, you're not a child.~_

_._

_._

_._

 

 _"...._ You're right.. *sniff* ,,,You're right, you're right,of course you're right." Howard sank against the counter in defeat. "It does no good to live in denial.. I'm Howard Moon. I don't indulge in fantasies. I live in the real world. Yes sir." He croaked.

 

~ _Finally!. It tool long enough to knock some sense into you. You've got to get a grip Howard, I can't keep bailing you out like this!~_

 

 Howard hardened his stance, and tried to regain control over his facial features in a weak attempt to erase all traces of the anguish that had cloaked him mere moments ago.

 

Howard moved to the couch. And after taking a moment to regain control of his emotions (aka : shoving his feelings into a deep dark box of repression.)

 

He finally answered.

 

"....I know..I know, I'm alright now...You can go, I've got it under control." He said in a monotone voice.  

.

.

.

.

.

.

But Howard didn't have long to dwell in the silence of his dark place's absence .

 

 

.................."Howard??"......... 

 

Jumping in surprise, Howard turned to see the tear covered face of, Vince. Standing in the doorway. Looking absolutely gutted

 

"Ho,how,How long have you been standing there??" Howard gulped, in a dead panic. Like an animal caught in a trap.

Vince looked like his heart had just been broken as he croaked :

 

 _"_ The whole time." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay. I've been wrestling with this one-apparently all night, going by the fact that the sun is now shining through my curtains. -_- So I hope despite my addled, caffeine fueled state, I was able to make this come across the way I wanted. Please,please PLEASE!!!! - tell me your thoughts, You magical lovecookies <3


	4. You Know What That Is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince's POV. Vince is in Bold text. Now keep in mind, everything Vince is saying, up until the end-is all in his head, Neither Howard nor Howard's dark mindtank can hear him.

"OW!" Howard yelped as he burned his hand on the kettle.

 

***What the hell?***

 

**Vince crept down the hall and stood in the shadows of the doorway.**

 

"Bloody thing," Howard muttered as he ran his newly throbbing hand under the cool water in the upstairs kitchen.

 

**Vince shook his head. *Poor numpty. I'll steal some of Naboo's cooling ointment for that later, he won't want my help, I'll just leave it where he can find it, wait- why's he makin' food at this time of day, Howard doesn't like to eat off schedule, he say's it throws off his rhythm....Are those coco pops?...in my Labyrinth bowl, He made me breakfast,*  Vince smiled. * Howard Moon, what am I gonna do with you.* He thought fondly.**

While pondering if anyone had ever died from first degree burns, Howards thoughts were abruptly pulled back into "His Dark Place" with a loud,

 

~What the hell are you doing?!?!?!!~

 

***Woah, someones mindtank needs to learn the meaning of "inside voice"***

 

"Gah!!" Howard jumped about a metre. "What are you doin' here again!?!?"

 

***Wait- "again"? how often does he talk to 'imself like this?***

 

~We've been over this Howard. I'm your mind. I'm never really gone...~

 

"Yeah, Well I know that. But you can't just jump into a mans thoughts without any forewarning! It's highly unethical sir!" Howard squawked indignantly.

 

~Yeah, yeah, yeah. Take it to the police Moon. Now I'll ask again ; What.Are.You.Doing?~

 

***It's a bit thick, this mindtank,***

 

 "What'm I doing? In addition to my severely burned hand, I'm now having a heart attack!! That's what I'm doin'. Now Go Away!!!" He said dismissively.

 

~Why're you making tea?~

 

 ***Hmph, Nosy. I should probably just come out...But I'm still wearing Howard's 'stolen' trousers,....Better wait.***  

 

"Wha-.Because I fancied some! Get out of my head!"

 

~It's for "HIM" isn't it?~

 

***"HIM"?, hold up- is'he talkin' 'bout me??? I don't like your tone ya nonce, Howard can do whatever he likes!***

 

"...Who?"

 

~Hooowaaard c'mon! You're actually, making Vince breakfast aren't you??? We've been over this!~

 

***Wait, why's he talked about Howard makin' me breakfast? what's it to do with him?***

 

"How dare you sir! I'm doing no such thing, What? A man can't want a cuppa anymore?"

 

~And the toast,jam and bowl of coco pops at the table are for your imaginary friends I suppose?~

 

***..He's got ya there Howard,***

 

"......... got a bit peckish..." Howard said sheepishly.

 

***Liar.* Vince smiled**

 

 

~......You're a shit liar, you know that right?~

 

***I just said that,***

 

 

"Oh alright!! So I thew some cereal in a bowl, and put some jam on a piece of toast,it's hardly a brunch spread, now is it? it's nibblings. Stop makin' a big deal out of it."

 

 

***Don' say that Howard, It is a big deal!! it's well sweet!***

 

 

~Howard, you do remember the conversation we had, not one hour ago?~ "Yeah, so what?" ~He doesn't love you Howard!! stop lettin' him walk all over you!!~

 

 

**Vince chocked on air. *WHAT?????***

 

 

"I don't "love" him!!!! Now if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times sir, get out!!!!" Howard ordered. growing angry.

 

 

***....He loves me?* Vince thought hopefully.**

 

 

~It's never gonna happen Howard! Why do you keep pining over him? You look pathetic.~

 

 

***Oi!!! you shut your mouth!!! He's NOT pathetic!* _Calm down Vince! He'll hear you!-his brain cell reminded him. Let him get it all out first._**

 

 

"Shut up!!! I told you I don't care, now hit the road!!"

 

 

***Yeah! you tell him 'oward!* Vince cheered proudly**

 

~After everything he's done to you, and you're still picking up his slack. And to add insult to injury, you're making the lazy nonce breakfast! Unbelievable.~

 

 

***.....Look, I know I can be a git sometimes, but I've not been 'orrible to him...***

 

 

"He's not lazy, hes probably just hungover-and you know what?, I'm a grown man sir, I do what I like. I don't need your approval!"

 

 

***No, just up all night thinkin' about you....as usual.***

 

 

~ No. But you'd like his. You can't even let him touch you for fear that you might believe it for a second!! ~

 

 

***...I thought he just couldn't stand me bein' near him.***

 

 

 

" I, wha-, psht. Um, no, I just don't like being touched,-" Howard scrambled.

 

 

 ***You sure about that Howard?.* Vince smirked.**  

 

 

~ Oh come off it, You want him Howard!!!That's why you keep crawling after him! Then he stabs you in the back, and uses you again, and you keep letting him do it Howard!. Have some self respect. Why would you keep being nice to him after everything he's done to you???

 

**Tears pricked at his eyes *I'm not meanin' to do it Howard, I never mean it!!. * Vince practically had to force himself to stay planted, and not ambush Howard with the tightest apology hug he would ever receive in his lifetime.**

 

 

~You always do this Howard! You always let him swan back in? Why do you ALWAYS let him back in? WHY???~

 

 

"BECAUSE I ALWAYS FORGIVE HIM!!!!!!" Howard roared. . . .

 

 

**The tears that'd threatened his eyes seconds earlier, were now cascading freely down his makeup-free face.**

 

 

 

".........I always forgive him, and I always will.

 

 

***...Oh Howard.....I don't deserve it, You're well too good for me Howard, far too good.* Vince continued to cry silently.**

 

"I know him better than anybody, I know he doesn't REALLY mean it. He almost always tries to make it up to me.

 

***But I never do it properly Howard, I've treated you 'orribly, I can't ever make it up to you..I never thought you'd feel the same way, so I didn't say nothin'. But now nothing's gonna stop me from tryin'.* Vince silently vowed**

 

 

"And yeah, maybe I do 'care' about him, I can't just switch it on and off like the tap alright? I'm always gonna forgive him, 'cause I'm always gonna 'care'. I know I'm not what someone like Vince Noir could ever really want, but...sometimes, I think..maybe. He might 'care' about me too. Now just leave it alone."

 

**Vince had to bite the back of his hand to hold back the sobs. *Howard don't you think that!!  I do care! You're the only one I want!! I'm the one that doesn't deserve YOU.* _Steady Vince, reminded his brain cell again._**

 

 

~Bloody hell. You actually believe he might love you, don't you?~

 

 

***I'm gonna murder this wanker. I swear.* His brain cell issued the imperative : _Worry about him later, focus on Howard right now._**

 

 

"Look. I told you, just drop it."

 

 

~Apparently I'm gonna have to remind you of the last time you let yourself live in this fantasy world.~

 

 

***What're you on about?***

 

 

"You're just gonna piss me off again. Stop.Talking." Howard said forcefully.

 

 

~You know exactly what I'm talking about.~

 

 

 

***Well I don't! What's he talkin' about?***

 

 

 

" I mean it now, your only making me cross again-" Howard chided.

 

 

***Alright. totally lost here,***

 

 

~A time In the Tundra ,~

 

 

***-Wait,***

 

 

"I'm warning you-"

 

***You mean-***

 

 

~When you told him you loved him,~

 

 

***No. Please, don't remind him of this!!!! It was MY FAULT!! I got scared, I'm sorry Howard!*.Vince sobbed**

 

 

" I mean it now! You've pushed me too far, cut it out!!" Howard yelled.

 

 

~You know what happened next.~

 

 

***Don' do it to him again, please!* _Vince! they'll hear you!. hissed his brain cell._**

 

 

"Would you just, just stop. okay, just stop!!!" Howard babbled.

 

 

~Howard,~

 

 

" Don't, please..." Howard pleaded.

 

 

***Listen ya wanker, I said leave him alone!!!!!!* Vince growled**

 

 

 

~ .....He laughed.~

 

 

***.....I'm sorry. I'm so, SO sorry Howard...* His tears returned.**

 

 

"....   ..    "

 

 

**Vince had never been more tempted to fling his arms around Howard and tell him how sorry he was, but his brain cell told him to wait..it wasn't time...Not yet.**

 

 

~He laughed at you Howard!! Don't make that mistake again. Don't drag yourself any lower than you already are. As pathetic as you seem now, I wouldn't want you either.-Nothing personal, mind you. You're just so,..desperate and ..insecure. You're pointless like this Howard.~

 

 

***I'm gonna tear you apart!!!! you leave him alone!! that ain't true!!!!* Vince shouted. His brain cell literally holding back the words so they couldn't escape his mouth.**

 

 

 

".........please.........just go.~ Howard quietly begged.

 

 

 

~You need me Howard. Vince doesn't love you. let it go. If it wasn't for me, you'd let yourself believe that. You'd embarrass yourself even more,I'm just trying to spare you that.~

 

 

 

***Howard don' listen to it!!! it's lyin'!! it's all lies!!!!!***

 

 

"........He might,.." Howard choked and looked at his shoes, trying to blink back the tears that we're rapidly threatening to spill.

 

 

***I do!!!!!!!!! Howard, no! please don' cry!, I'll fix everything, I swear I'll fix it all, the mess I've made of everything-I promise Howard!* _Not yet vince!, give him a minute!. said Vince's brain cell._**

 

 

~No Howard. he doesn't. The way he treats you is proof enough of that. He doesn't care. No one does. You need to make peace with that. Stop pretending, you're not a child.~

 

 

***..I am gonna burn you alive,you motherfucking bitch.* Vince swore calmly, but ice cold.**

 

 

. . . "....You're right.. *sniff* ,,,You're right, you're right,of course you're right."

Howard sank against the counter in defeat.

 

***No he's not Howard. And I'm gonna make you see that.***

 

"It does no good to live in denial.. I'm Howard Moon. I don't indulge in fantasies. I live in the real world. Yes sir." He croaked.

 

~Finally!. It tool long enough to knock some sense into you. You've got to get a grip Howard, I can't keep bailing you out like this!~

 

***I'll bail you out where the sun don' shine if you don' bloody leave!!!* _Almost-hold on!. His brain cell ordered._**

 

Howard hardened his stance, and tried to regain control over his facial features in a weak attempt to erase all traces of the anguish that had cloaked him mere moments ago.

Howard moved to the couch. And after taking a moment to regain control of his emotions (aka : shoving his feelings into a deep dark box of repression.) He finally answered.

 

"....I know..I know, I'm alright now...You can go, I've got it under control." He said in a monotone voice.

 

**_*Now Vince. Go to him now.* H_ is brain cell prompted.**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**......................"Howard?".....**

 

 

"Ho-How, How long have you been standing there??" Howard gulped, in a dead panic. Like an animal caught in a trap.

 

Vince looked like his heart had just been broken as he croaked :

 

**"The whole time."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'll admit, I kinda threw this chapter together on a whim, because I felt like we needed to see Vince's reaction to all that before the next chapter. And as always-Talk To Me!!! tell me your opinions you gorgeous rainbow mammals <3   
> xoxo


	5. That's Old Gregg's Vagina! I Got A Mangina!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get your parka's ready people,The Fluffstorm approaches!!! =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to this chapter title-I regret nothing!!!! Wahahaha!!!!!!!!!

.

.

.

.

 

*You could hear a pin drop.*

 

"Wha-what'dyou mean Vince?" Howard pressed with panicked urgency.

 

Vince slowly walked into the light of the kitchen, and very cautiously approached the shell-shocked Howard, as you would a frightened cat.

 

He spoke softly.

"I mean, I heard everything Howard. I heard every horrible thing your bleedin' mindtank tried to make you believe, and it's not true Howard. Not one single word of it."

 

Howard started edging backwards on the couch, away from the approaching Vince. until he was wedged in the corner.

 

"You heard all of that?? That was a private conversation sir!!! How dar- wait, h,how did you hear that? I only answered out loud, everything my head was saying was only in my head,"

He asked. looking increasingly perplexed and panicked.

 

Approaching from less than a metre away now, Vince raised his hands, palms forward in what he thought was a calming, non-threatening gesture, but in actuality, just made Howard feel all the more like a trapped muskrat.

 

"C'mon Howard, you know I can talk to animals, tell when they're hurtin'? And your brain was practically screamin'. It's not that different,really- but that's not important now, we need to talk about "all of this",alright?" He asked as he gestured to what was essentially "all of" Howard.

 

Howard jumped to a stanging position like he'd been electrocuted.

 

"Ohhhoohoo!, no little man, we're NEVER talking about that, that was a private discussion, between a man and his mind,sir- it doesn't matter, just, pretend it never happened, alright?"

 

Howard tried to sound casual yet forceful,as he tried to discreetly find an exit that wouldn't require him to pass directly by Vince, but he had Howard well and truly cornered.

 

Vince's face looked like he might cry, but then his face began to contort into something as close to rage as Howard had ever seen him.

 

"..."It doesn't matter???", are you mental? Of course it matters!!!! How you feel MATTERS! YOU matter ya tit!!!-"

 

*No, Howard's been yelled at enough for one day, bring it down Noir* Vince chided himself...After shortly pausing to compose himself, he continued.

 

"- Now you might as well sit back down yeah? 'Cause,..... I need to tell ya somethin'... And we're not leavin' this room until I knock some sense into you, you get me big man?"

 

Howard smiled briefly at the use of the forgotten nickname, before remembering his mission. : Ignore the whole mortifying incident, and get downstairs as soon as possible.

 

Howard put on a stiff smile, which looked a lot more like a grimace, while scanning once again for an exit.

 

" I'll have you know I've got plenty of sense, thank you very much. And uh, Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to tend to the shop, I um, left the... "Be Right Back" sign turned 'round, and Howard Moon is a man of his word,if I don't get down there soon, there'll be riots-yes sir.". Howard saw his opening and darted.

 

He tried to dodge past the only object in between himself and the stairs to freedom, ; Vince. Still clad in his Led Zepplin pyjama shirt- and, what looked suspiciously like Howard's missing pairs of cotton sleep trousers.

 

He couldn't let this go on any longer, despite being the smaller of the two, Vince caught Howard's upper arms in a death grip, and ignoring Howard's struggle, pulled him close and refused to yield.

 

"Vince! don't make me use force sir!! I will come at you like a vulture of pain!!" ~When did Vince get this strong??~ "I'm warning you little man, stop this nonsense now!!"

 

",Howard! Just stop it! The shop'll wait- stop tryin' to get away, ya noodle- I'm tryin' to tell ya **I Love Ya**!!!!" Vince blurted out

 

 

Howard froze and just starred at Vince.

 

~ _He's just trying to ease his own guilt, Howard. Don't fall for it. It's probably all a big joke, and he's gonna laugh at you the minute you believe it!~ Howard's Mindtank returned and whispered in his ear._

 

Howard's face fell. 

 

"Alright, where are the cameras?" Howard asked shakily.

 

"What???"

 

"I know you've got them somewhere Vince, so what, are Naboo and Bollo gonna pop out of the ceiling with air horns?, Ya got Leroy Hidin' in the fridge, gonna put the whole thing on myspace?? What's the game Vince?" Howard barked, trying to get control of his emotions once more.Though his body was still slightly shaking.

 

~ _There ya go Howard! don't let him pull the wool over your needy eyes again! You can't trust him!~His mindtank cheered._

 

" **Alright, I've 'ad it with you! You're gonna leave Howard alone ya hear! he's MINE. You bring your flippin' lies with 20 miles of him again and I will end you!!!" Vince's mind growled.**

 

 **"** Howard, look at me." Vince commanded. Though much more gently.

 

Still trying to compose himself, Howard struggled to meet Vince's eyes.

 

Vince gently lifted touched Howard's chin and raised his head.

 

"Howard, please look at me." Vince pleaded.

 

Howard's soft brown eyes met with Vince's blue pools.

 

Vince took a deep breath. * _It's now or never Vince. Don't screw this up.*_

"I know I've been 'orrible Howard. I've left you out to dry more times than I ever wanna think about, I've been a right tosser-But Howard I'm not lyin' when I say that every word that came outta your bloody minds mouth was a lie. (Do minds really have mouths?, He'd have a think about that one later.)  

Look,...*Sigh*....Ya know I'm not good with words like you,but..'oward, I've always loved you.

 

*He officially had Howard's full attention now*

 

"I mean, not when we were kids-that'd be well creepy, but since the zooniverse for sure. an' when you told me you loved me, that time in the Tundra? ...I just blank panicked Howard, I froze, and I laughed to cover it up, there's no other way to say it, I was jus'-I mean, *sigh* ...I was too scared to tell ya."

"You were always so "I'm Howard Moon, A man with the ladies" and everyfing, an' I know most of the time I acted like a right wanker to you."

"Like with the cape an' the crackfox, or when I left ya with Eleanor, an' on Xooberon -an' I feel well bad about all that, I mean it. Some of it-like with the cape, it wasn't deliberate Howard, I promise, it's jus' sometimes I don' think things through properly, or I was takin' the piss,  an' other times, I'd just get so frustrated and jealous-like with Mrs. Gideon, that I'd act like a brat. An' I know that's not an excuse, but I always felt horrible afterwards Howard, Then I'd go get smashed tryin' to forget what I'd done, or said,"

"But it's jus'..... the way ya never wanted me to touch ya, or you'd kinda brush me off like I was too thick to be around ya, and sometimes, I jus' thought ya couldn't stand bein' around me- But I swear I had no idea you felt this way Howard!! And I'm sorry, I so SO sorry-And I understand if _**you**_  don' want **_me_** , I mean, I am basically a gothic whore,-but don' you for for one second-think that you're not good enough for me, or that I don't want you."

"..An' I'm sorry I can't say this like someone like Hamilton Cork, or..But, I want you. Ya hear me? This isn' a trick, this is'n a prank. You're everythin' to me Howard, you're NOT pathetic, you're NOT needy, and you're definitely not a dust jacket. Don' you dare belive that. Not for one second.... You're a diamond Howard, You're MY diamond."

 "And if that fucking mindtank tries to come back for a chat with you,I swear I'll kill him." 

 

Vince moved his hand off Howards chin to instead, cradle his face while he used his thumb to catch the tears that were running down the northern shopkeepers cheek. 

 

Howards lower lip started to tremble, and his heart jumped.

 

"Vince, d'you,....d'you really mean that?"

 

Gently entwining his hand in Howard's soft hair,Vince pulled his head close and kissed him softly.

 

"Every word." He said, his lips still pressed to Howard's.

 

With that, the walls of Howard TJ Moon came crumbling down.

 

"I,I love you too Vince," Howard sobbed as Vince redirected Howards head onto his shoulder.

 

Vince felt like his heart would burst. If not from the ecstasy of Howard's declaration, than from the sight of seeing Howard crying again. 

 

"Ssshhhh, s'alright Howard, I've got ya now, yeah?" Vince ran his hand up and down Howard's back trying to sooth him, he placed a soft kiss to the top of Howard's head before pulling him even closer,enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug, effectively pinning Howard's arms to his sides. .

 

Vince decided he'd waited so long to touch Howard, there was no way he was letting go anytime soon.

 

*No- I shouldn't need this! I'm Howard Moon! I shouldn't, **want**  this.* Howard thought as he weakly tried to struggle out of the stronghold, to no avail.

 

"Oi,hey! none of that now. You put those thoughts somewheres else." Vince cooed softly

 

"...Sorry, .." Howard replied sheepishly.

 

"I don' want you thinkin' that way Howard, it's not right. An' if those shitty ideas try climbin' back in your head-I'll come at 'em like a satsuma storm. ...It was all lies, what it was tellin' you. You're worth so much more then you think Howard, You've no idea," Vince trailed off

 

 

Before he had a chance to respond, Howard noticed the soft choked sobs coming from Vince, as he continued to hold him even more tightly, then it hit him----Vince was HOLDING HIM! He couldn't remember ever being this close to Vince, he could smell the root booster in his hair, feel his hands on Howard's back, moving up into his hair, stroking it, soothingly. He could feel his heart beating- it was all too much, After not even being touched for, God knows how long, and now being held against Vince,His senses were well overloaded.

 

He couldn't think straight. He decided, 'just this once', to give in, and let himself be comforted while he quietly sobbed.

 

Vince swayed back and forth with him for a few minutes, with Howard muffling his soft sobs against Vince's neck, While Vince lost a few rouge tears of his own, before guiding Howard backwards and maneuvering them both onto the couch. Howard tried to sit next to him,but Vince was having none of that and pulled his long legged, jazzy northerner onto his lap.

 

It took a bit of contorting before they were both settled comfortably with Howard's legs side ways on the couch, and his head still pressed against Vince's neck as Vince shh'ed him with a litany of "You're a'right now", "It's okay to cry Howard, let it go", "Don' worry big man,I'm never lettin' you go" 's before Howard's breathing returned to normal, and their crying subsided into the occasional sniffling.

 

 

They stayed just like that. Howard quietly clinging to Vince like an overgrown Koala, and Vince continually reassuring him that everything was going to be alright now.

 

 

Despite the lengths it took to get here, Neither of them could ever remember feeling so blissfully content with their situation.

 

In due time, Howard *slightly* detached his vice grip on Vince's shirt, and lifted his head from it's resting place on Vince's shoulder to look down at the sunshine-goth's lap, that he was happily trapped on, before he looked at Vince and smirked. 

 

 

VInce couldn't help smiling back. "What?" He asked.

 

 

Howard raised an eyebrow and asked,

 

"Are you wearing my missing trousers?".   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to 'tweak' this chapter a bit, but there's more to come, fluffmonkeys!!! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo


	6. I'm Old Greeeeeeeeegggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, some fluff. Oh! and also : Fluff, and did I mention, fluff?. Cause there's fluff.
> 
> Basically, throw away your parkas, and dump ice cubes down your shirt,cause the fluff will keep you warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No regrets on this chapter title either ;) haha . The power, the absolute poooooowwwwweeerrrrrr!!!! Wheeeeeee!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm drunk on power. =D

After Vince halfheartedly explained that _He_ hadn't stolen Howard's pyjama trousers 4 months ago- (and secretly wore them on nights that he wanted to be near Howard.) No,no,no... You see, a mendacious kestrel had brought them to Vince one night and asked him to break them in for the kestrel prince, who of course, could only wear something if a London Goth had properly worn them in first. And furthermore, that wasn't to tell Howard of this assignment because Howard wasn't classified to hear the affairs of the kestrel prince. If he'd told Howard where is trousers had gone, it would bring down the entire monarchy.

 

 

Howard was about to have his say on that spiel, when a hand appeared in his brown smoke hair and began to skillfully manipulate the follicles in a very pleasing manner, causing chills to run down his spine. Deciding it would be rude to interrupt the hands ministrations, Howard closed his eyes and practically purred under the attention.

 

Happily cocooned together on the couch, Howard and Vince embraced the comfortable silence that engulfed them. While Vince attempted to make up for years of not being allowed to touch the lanky genre spanner. 

.

.

.

"Vince?"

.

.

.

."Vince?"

.

.

"VIiiiiiiince," Howard whinged.

 

 

Vince smirked and looked down at the head in his lap.

 

 

"A'right then, What'ya want?" He said playfully, while continuing to run his fingers through Howard's wavy hair.

 

 

"What are you doing?"

 

 

"Wha's it look like I'm doin'? I playin' with your hair. Close your eyes." Vince instructed.

 

 

"But why?".

 

 

"So I can finish my work without your li'l hedgehog eyes starrin' me down." He said mused affectionately.

 

 

"What work?!" Came Howard's skeptical response.

 

 

"Spoilin' you. now shush. I'm workin' 'ere."

 

 

"Vince, it's okay. You don't have to keep coddling me, I know I had a little bit of an 'episode'-but I'm alright now." Howard said while attempting to raise himself from his Vince-pillow.

 

Vince nonchalantly held his other hand firm against Howard's shoulder pressing him back down, and continued his tousling.

 

"I'll decide when you're a'right. I can hear your little mind gears from here Howard, stop worryin' about it. You've needed a good cry-it's nothin' to feel ashamed about. An' I wanna touch you just as much as you need to be touched, so close shut your eyes an' relax Jazz Poet,That's an order." Vince chided.

 

 

"....I just don't want you to feel you have to pity me, or feel,... obligated or anything little man." He mumbled apprehensively . "I mean it's-"

 

 

Vince leaned forward and silenced Howard's ramblings with a lingering kiss.

 

 

"-Well then it's lucky that I don' feel that way, innit? " He grinned with a wink. 

 

 

Howard couldn't help but return the smile, As he reached a hand up to caress the sunshine kid's face.

 

 

"I really love you, you know that."

 

 

"You'd better! otherwise I'm wasted all those years pinin' after you for nothin'...Love you too, ya loony burk."  Vince said, adoration ringing in his voice.

 

 

Satisfied with Vince's answer,He smiled and shut his small brown eyes again.

 

 

Vince gently grabbed Howard's hand off his face and held it up to the light. Gazing at the angry red skin.

 

 

"Now, next on the list, we need to get this burn sorted," He stated.

 

 

"It's nothing, little man. I've had worse." Howard argued. His eye still lazily shut.

 

 

"Than you won't be grumblin' while I fix it will ya?". He teased playfully. And with one more pass of his hand through Howard's hair, Vince attempted to deposit Howard's head onto the couch.

 

Howard latched onto Vince's shirt once again. "Viiiiiince, no stay!" He said in a petulant tone that surprised even his own ears.  

 

 

"Oh hush." He said while placating Howard with a kiss on his forehead.  "Be right back, you stay put." 

 

 

He successfully de-tangled Howard's fingers from his t-shirt and strutted down the hall.

 

 

Howard grinned and called out "Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave!". From his assigned place.

 

 

"Oi, naughty!!" Came the giggly response from Naboo's room.

 

 

Howard would've sworn that when Vince appeared carrying Naboo's "Shaman First Aid Kit", he sauntered back to the couch with even more of a sashay than he'd left with.

 

 

"You cheeky bitch!" Vince exclaimed, his mouth agape. "I didn' know you had that sorta side to you, Mr. Moon." He said with a feigned gasp and another signature wink.

 

 

"Ah, I have many sides. There are many varying aspects to my personality little man. I'm like an icosagon," 

 

 

"Gesundheit."

 

 

"Very funny." Howard stifled a laugh. "Are you gonna sit back down or just keep standin' there admiring my manly prowess like some kind of goth groupie?"

 

 

Vince did an exaggerated pan up and down Howard's sprawled form ." Hmm, Weeellll, I dunno. The view is nice from where I'm standin'."

 

 

"Oh shut up you tart!" Howard laughed.

 

 

"I'm just waitin' for you to ask me to draw you like one of my french girls," Vince giggled.

 

 

Howard began to assault Vince with throw pillows.

 

 

"Oi!! watch the hair!!. Ow! Hooooward!! a'right, a'right! you win!!! " Vince snickered while attempting to bat away the bombardment.

 

 

Howard grinned and nodded in agreement. " That'll teach you to mess with Monsoon Moon, yes sir! I'll come at ya like a beam, like a blizzard! You'd crumble like feta cheese."

 

 

Vince smirked and cocked his head to the side. THIS was the Howard he'd been missing. "yeah, alright blizzard boy. Lets get you sorted now."

 

 

Howard sat up to accommodate him on the couch but Vince instead, choose to kneel on the ground in front of him.

 

 

Vince pulled out the cooling ointment Naboo usually had to dole out to him semi weekly, whenever Vince got nicked by his straightener.

 

 

"A'right Casanova, gimme your hand." Vince dictated.

 

 

He sighed and rolled his eyes, but complied none the less.

 

 

Howard closed his eyes with a hiss, while Vince expertly applying the cold pink substance.

 

 

"Sorry, meant to warn ya about that." Vince mumbled apologetically. "It stings a bit a first, but It'll start to feel good in a minute, I promise."

 

 

"No,no it's fine." Howard spoke through gritted teeth. "Can't feel a thing,"

 

 

Vince shook his head. "Course not, you're made of iron. Just keep your eyes closed for a second, yeah? The fumes can kinda sting if you not used to it." 

 

 

"No problem." Came the clenched reply.

 

 

The burn looked like it covered a lot more of Howard's hand then he originally thought, now that Vince saw it reacting to the gel. Deciding to cover the surrounding area as well, just to be sure he covered it all. Vince had began to gently roll up Howard's long sleeved, Ferocious Taupe colored cardigan, when Howard abruptly yanked his hand back.

 

 

"Ohhhooo-kay! little man that's set to rights now, thanks that feels loads better!". Howard spewed hastily.

 

 

"Howard, woul'dya quit muckin' about! I'm not finished yet!" Came a staggered Vince's reply.

 

 

"No sir, You're work here is done. And an excellent job it was too. Do you fancy watching a film? You've been wantin' to show me that Bowie movie you were going on about, remember?" Howard rambled with a very stiff smile plastered under his mustache.

 

 

Concern growing Vince responded with : "Wha- You've gone wrong, are you sure those fumes didn' go into your brain?!? You never willingly watch anything that isn't about death or haberdasheries! what're you tryin' to hide?"

 

 

"Nothing!!!......I've...Just been thinking of branching out."

 

 

Wholly unconvinced, Vince raised an eyebrow.

 

"You sure?"

 

Howard nodded.

 

"A'right then, we'll watch somethin'. But you have to at least let me finish wrappin' your hand, otherwise the gel's gonna get all over everything, an' Naboo'll pitch a fit."

 

Howard scowled thoughtfully. Engaging the shamans wrath wasn't something he was itching to do.... "Alright..."

 

"Brilliant, Now give me your hand, you know the drill 'oward, c'mon." Vince said whilst wiggling his fingers expectantly in the air.

 

Howard hand in his grip again, Vince wasted no time in jerking the sleeve up Howard's forearm.

 

Vince's already large eyes grew even larger at what he saw hidden under the Ferocious Taupe fabric. 

 

" _ **Howard**_!!!!!" He gasped. "What'you been doin' to yourself?!?"

 

Howard's entire forearm, from the wrist to his elbow was covered in a neat continuous chain of searing red Chinese burns.

 

"..Howard, this is,... Howard? answer me?"

 

The wildlife photographer's beady eyes were darting to everywhere and anywhere that wasn't Vince, or his arm.  

 

"Howard. Ignoring me's not gonna make me go away...NOTHIN'S gonna make me go away, ya hear? Just talk to me. Please?"

 

Howard risked a glance at Vince.

 

"Have you been doin' this to yourself again?"

 

Howard nodded to the ground.

 

Vince ran his free hand through his jet black locks and let out a slow breath. "........How long?"

 

Howard shrugged.

 

"'oward, how long's this been goin' on?" He persisted.

 

"..Few weeks..." Howard mumbled.

 

".Why?"

 

"......I jus-..."

 

"Howard, it's a'right. I'm not mad big man, just talk to me, yeah?"

 

Vince caressed the Northerner's face with his free hand.

 

Howard sheepishly looked up into Vince's blue orbs, radiating equal amount's of sincerity and concern, and continued.

 

"It, it just helped. You know."

 

"Helped with what?" Vince pressed.

 

Howard cleared his throat and spoke languidly. "..With, the voice. Or when Naboo gets irritated with me for something that wasn't my fault, or when Bollo, forgets who I am and acts like I'm being hateful to you, or just being a waste of space that hangs around....and... when you would, go off with your _hip_  friends, I'd...Just : *Howard nodded towards his injured arm*....I know it's stupid but, I when I was all alone...The pain. It helped distract me... It felt, good...I don't do it all the time, just a couple times a week, if that! It's been a kinda difficult month, so it looks a little worse than it usually does-I'm sorry, I know it's freaky, and pathetic-"

 

Howard's cracked voice was interrupted when he noticed a brokenhearted looking goth,placing featherlight kisses up the length of his abused arm.

 

"-Vince, what're you-"

 

Vince locked eyes with Howard and stopped his current ministrations, to instead, gently wrap his hand around the back of Howard's neck and pull him into a lengthy kiss. 

 

Vince continued to keep his hand firmly on Howard neck as he broke the kiss and stared into Howard's eyes again.

 

"I'm so, sorry Howard." He whispered before pulling him into another kiss.

 

"I'm gonna fix this. You understand? I AM gonna fix all of this." He promised with deadly sincerity.

 

"Don't worry about that. It'll heal little man, it wont take long, really." Howard managed a small smile.

 

"I'm not just talkin' about your arm Howard. I'm talking about ;  ** _This._** _He brought his finger to rest on Howard's heart._

 

He gazed into Howard's eyes like they were the most beautiful thing on the planet.

 

 _"_ I'm gonna fix  _ **this.**_ "

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. I'm Still Here!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is coming I promise! :) It'll probably be up on Sunday.

A new chapter is coming A new chapter is coming A new chapter is coming A new chapter is coming A new chapter is coming A new chapter is coming A new chapter is coming .


	8. Remember The Boat Times?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was our first date.

                                        ~3 Weeks Later~

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Howard Moon had a lot on his mind these past few days. Much more than his usual inner debates of : Lester Young verses John Coltrane, would slap bass ever get the recognition it well and truly deserved? 

 

No, He had deeper things plaguing his mind lately........ Happier things.

 

Since the incident with Vince and his dark place, Howard had been in a pretty damn good place.

 

He had been halfheartedly going over these past events, as his mind drifted in that small comfortable world nestled between sleep and wakefulness as he lay in his bed, trying to decide which world he would join-his decision was made for him when a soft voice underneath his chin whispered. 

 

"Howard."

.

.

"Hooooward, I know you're awake," 

 

Howard looked down to his chest to see the smirking bedhead that was Vince Noir.

 

"No'm not. Go back to sleep!" Howard huffed as he dropped his head back into the pillow. "It's 9 o'clock, You shouldn't even be conscious enough to form sentences yet." his arm tightened around Vince's torso like a cobra. "Sleep." 

 

Vince chuckled as he tried to extract himself from his comfortable captor.

 

"And to think, a couple weeks ago you wouldnt've been in bed this late 'less you were dying! I think I've been a bad influence on you, Moon, Don't tell me I wore you out last night?!?. "  He said with a knowing smirk on his face. 

 

Howard managed to roll his still closed eyes. "Shaaadup. And you wouldnt've been up this early unless Mick Jagger was giving away ice lollies on the roof, so revert back to your sloth ways and shush." Came the grumbled response

 

"Ha,Ha,Ha.. Look 'os becomin' a comedian. You should go on tour."

 

Vince pulled himself out from his jazz freaks arm only to be promptly yanked back down onto Howard again.

 

"No sir. Howard Moon does not waste his talents on the unwashed masses.... if I go anywhere you're coming with me." 

 

Vince smiled against Howard's chest. "Damn right I'm goin' with you. But this particular second I've got to go put some tea on, or you won't be fit to go anywhere, with or without me."

 

"Viiiiiiiiiiiiince," Howard whinged into his touseled hair.

 

Vince nuzzled into Howard's chin "Oi, c'mon love. I'll be back in a minute, go back to sleep." 

 

Howard reluctantly released his goth prey, but continued to pout from his current position.

 

Vince leaned down and kissed his check. "I've created a monster"

 

Grabbing Howard's clothes from the end of the bed.. Vince smiled seductively. "You stay put."  he shook his head and grinned fondly as he finally made his way out of their bedroom and unceremoniously dumped Howard attire on the couch.

 

"Their Bedroom" ..It was still so odd to call it that, even in thought. To think that less than a month ago he would've given anything to be able to freely kiss Howard, now he left him naked and sprawled out on 'Their' bed, in 'Their' room....And h e was pretty sure Naboo wouldn't mind **_too_**  much about the demolished wall. After all, Howard made sure it wasn't load bearing, and they'd swept up the majority of it afterwards, he was even thinking about going against Howard's warning and covering the edges of their newly demolished wall in glitter, On second thought- maybe he could just try to make sure Naboo never **ever** went into either of their 'rooms' again...Better safe than sorry. 

 

But he was pulled from his musing once he heard Howard calling from his stranded position.

 

"Vince!"

 

"What?"

 

"Isn't the shop open today?!"

 

"The shops open when we decide to open it."

 

"But Naboo sai-"

 

"Naboo's not heeerrreee."

 

"...............Hey,Vince...."

 

"Yea?"

 

"How are we gonna tell them? Naboo and Bollo?" Howard said apprehensively.

 

"What, 'bout us?."

 

"No, the winners of Britian's Got Talent!-of course us!!"

 

Vince could feel the fear Howard was trying to mask with false exasperation.

 

*sigh*

 

He'd been expecting this. "Alrigh' Howard, Look-it's like this, either they're gonna be fine with it or they won't. But you know Naboo an Bollo, nothings too far out for them. .. "

.

.

"Really, It'll be okay Howard, And if they've got a problem with it, they're gonna have to deal with me." .

.

.

.

"Hooowaaard-I can feel you worrying from here! don't worry about it. I promise, it'll be alright love. Okay?"

 

"...Kay-."

 

"-But I don't remember if we locked the front door last night!"

 

Vince smiled wickedly. "Howard, I know I basically took you into another dimension last night, but don't tell me I've given you amnesia!" 

 

"As if!!!! I didn't exactly see you dying of boredom!"

 

Grin still plastered to his face he continued. "Well no, but I am the professional, I can pretend if I need too!" He called over his shoulder as he pulled the mugs out of the cupboard. 

 

"You just  **wait** til you come back here, little man....Just you wait.. I'm gonna come at you like a rabid toothbrush! You won't know what hit you!"

 

"That's what you said last night!!"

 

Howard nearly choked on the laugh that escaped him "You get back in this bed and I'll show you amnesia, ya Camden nympho!"

 

In the middle of taking a sip of tea, it was now Vince's turn to nearly asphyxiate.

 

"HoOooward!!!" he snickered. "The windows are opened!!!"

.

.

.

.

He snickered at the silence as he and the tea made their way back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong Howard?" he said innocently, or as innocently as one can whilst grinning like the Cheshire cat.

 

"Vince! we have to  ** _live_** in this neighborhood!"

 

"Well then, it's a good thing the windows were closed, wasn' it?"

 

"it!-bu, you,.......I hate you." Howard tried to keep a straight face as he hid behind his cup of tea.

 

Vince shrugged as he forced his way into Howard's lap. "Pity. Guess I'll just have to love you enough for both of us, cause you're stuck with me, tiny eyes. Ya got it?" 

 

Howard smiled and pulled Vince closer until their lips met.  "Oh Well, If that's the cross I have to bear, I guess I'll just have to endure it." 

 

Setting their cups on the nightstand, Vince wound his arms around his Northerner.

  

"Damn right you will, ya berk." Vince kissed him once more before pushing Howard down on the bed and straddling him.

 

In between kisses Howard managed to gasp out, "But-What-'bout- Shop-Naboo'll-Be-Mad."

 

Vince propped himself up on his elbows. 

 

"Quit your fussin'. Naboo's been gone for ages, e's not comin' back today, the shop can stay closed if we want it too, he'll never know, Besides-you've got other things to learn today Mr Moon," He resumed his original position and started biting Howard's lip.

 

Howard his hands up Vince's back and proceeded to lock them in his jet black waves. "But-Door-Unlocked-" Howard gasped out as shivers ran down his spine.

 

"I'm tellin' you, I locked it. Don' worry 'bout it."  He applied a few gentle kisses to the faded scars on Howard's arms.  "Now, I think you promised to show me the meanin' of amnesia when I got back here........I'm back. "

 

"Oooohoho, you'd better fasten your seat belt little man, cause Howard Moon is driving this train now!-"

 

"- **WHAT** _ **THE HELL!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!??!"**_

 

 

 

_**"WHAT YOU DOING TO PRECIOUS VINCE?!?!??!?!?!"** _

 

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Vince and Howard jumped 2 feet in the air before having a heart attack at the sight of Naboo and Bollo in their doorway. Sunglasses on and looking worse for the wear.

 

Bollo dropped the suitcases in favor of covering his eyes, while Naboo just stood in a horrified stupor.

 

"Www,wwwhat are you DOING here?!?" Howard's face turned white as he yelped and frantically threw the sheets over Vince and his own exposed bodies .

 

"What are we doin' 'ere?? it's **my**  house ya ballbags! What're **you**  doin??

 

Howard's eyes darted frantically between the window, Vince, Naboo and Bollo as he nervously tried to ascertain their reactions. 

 

Ignoring the question completely, Vince jumped in. "Naboo, what the hell are you doin' back??" he said as he discretely grabbed hold of Howard's wrist to keep the frantic poet from bolting out of the 3rd floor window he was eyeing.

 

"I said I'd be back in a couple'a days!!"

 

"You've been gone 3 weeks!!!"

 

"I lost track of time!"

 

"You said you'd check in!"

 

"I did!!"

 

"What?! the messages of drunk Tony Harrison and Saboo singin' the pina colada song at 3 in the mornin'?!?! -Tha's not checking in!!" 

 

"What Howard doing to Vincey!!?!"

 

"I wasn- hey, I thought you didn't know my name!"

 

" _ **YOU KNOCKED DOWN A WALL**_ _ **!?!?!?!**_ "-"

 

"-EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!" Vince hollered.

.

.

.

Under the sheets Vince stroked Howard's tremoring hand with his thumb.

 

"Now listen, ...Naboo, a few things have changed since you left-"

 

Naboo looked furious. "Oh Ya think!!"  He fumed.

 

"-Now I know it's kinda a shocker, me an Howard, But we're together now and nothin's gonna change that, an if you got a problem with that you're gonna have to get over it!"

 

"Oh,you idiot! I don't care about that! we always knew that was gonna happen, but _**what the bloody hell have you done to my wall**_?!?! Why isn't the shop open! the door was unlocked!! I'm loosin' money while you lot are up here shagging!  Bollo an' I are well baked-we won't be able to run the shop for a couple'a days at least, get your bollocks downstairs and open the shop!!!....And stop yellin!!! you're doin' my head in!!!." He winced as he yelled.

 

Vince felt Howard heave a sigh of relief.

 

Naboo gripped the doorway and faced them once more.  "Bring me ALL the ice packs and painkillers you can find,-but put some clothes on first!"  He stumbled into the hallway.  "C'mon Bollo, I need a berocca."

.

.

"Bollo?"

.

Bollo finally removed his hands and sunglasses from his eyes. Eyes that now possessed the thousand yard stare of a man who has seen terrible, terrible things. 

.

.

 

"Bollo going bleach his eyes out now."

.

.

Vince flashed Howard a grin before hollering after them.

 

 

"Oh c'mon Bollo! it's not that a big of a deal!.....It's all about context!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnd that's all darlings :) . Like I said, I am rusty but I hope it wasn't too rough to read. As I always do, I'll go back and some point and tweak it a bit, but I wanted to finish it while I had the time. Thank You for the reading and the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me here darlings, This is the first thing I've written on here, not to mention the first time I've written in general for a loooong time, so I'm quite rusty. But, at least I have anonymity to shield myself from the probable incoming pitchforks. But I needed more Howard fluff! And I couldn't find any anywhere! Vince always gets the love, and Howard TJ Moon needed some too, yes sir.
> 
>  


End file.
